Staff of Agni
|type = god-level item, weapon |affiliation = Agni |form = a staff |ability = creates fire through the owner's will |requirement = Flame Mastery |prev-owners = Jibril Ajes Natasha Ross |last-owner = Brilith Ruin }} The Staff of Agni is a god-level item created by the God of Fire, Agni. It is currently in the possession of the Priest of Fire, Brilith Ruin. Characteristics The Staff of Agni is a long staff with a circular head. While its original form was a stick without decoration, it has gone through numerous alterations using bhavati brahma over the ages. Lorraine Rartia's reckless alteration during the second attack on Atera resulted in giving the Staff a serpentine head, which seems to be able to consume meat as well as fight on its own. While its primary function has never been elaborated clearly, it seems to control fire however the user wishes to. Jibril Ajes could cause a rain of fire that covered a massive area using the weapon. However, it seems to require the user to be very adept at silent magic. Because it is such an advantageous item for fire-type magicians, a Fire priest from the Planet Konchez offered to buy it for 100,000 gold coins (around 4,267,485.00 USD). Notes * This staff is one of the easiest god-level items to modify with bhavati brahma, thanks to its creator's gentle personality. * In Extra: Q&A Special No. 2 (Summer 2014 hiatus episode), Agni coerces Lorraine to modify the staff again so Brilith can successfully use it. She changes it to a black staff while protesting that the problem lies not with the staff, but with Brilith herself. She is proven correct when Brilith tries to use the staff and scorches herself again. * The direct translation of its Korean name is "Staff of the Fire Deva". "Fire Deva" in Hinduism normally means "Agni". Plot History While the reason for Agni to create this god-level item is unknown, around the time of the N0 Cataclysm it was in possession of Jibril Ajes. After her death, a priest candidate took the weapon in her possession. Once Brilith Ruin was appointed as the new Priest of Fire in Atera, she tried to recover her mother's memento. However, the owner decided to give it back only if Brilith could achieve an "A" rank as a magician. Once Brilith earned her "A" rank, she recovered the weapon from the owner in Eloth. However, due to her lack of skill, she could not control it as she wanted, and since Agni was with her, she was not in any hurry nor had time to master the weapon. Season 1 Agni leaves the human realm after his deal with Gandharva. Because of his absence, Brilith decides to ask Lorraine Rartia for an alteration, to make the staff more suitable for herself, as a desperate measure to improve Atera's defense. When Lorraine tells Brilith about the risks of alteration depending on the temperament of the god who created it, Brilith sadly answers that she will have no problems. Lorraine is able to alter the staff using bhavati brahma successfully; however, it is to punish Airi Yui for falling asleep on the job at Lorraine's shop, rather than for Brilith's request. When Maruna and Sagara's forces attack Atera, Lorraine uses her flying car to try to deliver the altered staff back to Brilith. Sagara recognizes the weapon from afar, prompting the nastika to chase Lorraine, Airi, and Ari. However, Lorraine is able to escape, and keeps the weapon safe until Brilith summons Agni back. The staff, responding to its creator's call, drags Lorraine back to Agni, who then uses the staff to summon his Sword of Hellfire. Once the attack on Atera is over, Agni reconstructs the weapon and gives it back to Brilith, who now feels uncomfortable holding it after learning that it is a part of the god's body. Season 2 Brilith feels that she should be able to wield the staff properly, and decides to practice using it at the abandoned site of the former Temple of Destruction, where nobody would see her. She only succeeds in having it blow up in her face again, when Agni appears, hysterically laughing. He then explains that she is unskilled in Flame Mastery (silent fire magic), which frustrates her. He then points out that it is actually a good thing, since those who are adept at silent magic have sacrificed some of their own humanity in the process. References